


Collide

by Stydia_CO



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Stydia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stydia_CO/pseuds/Stydia_CO
Summary: Stiles is hurt in a car accident and Lydia is there to comfort him. Little do they know the car accident was planned by a certain enemy.Angst; BUT TONS OF STYDIA I PROMISE
Relationships: Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 11





	1. Is it too late?

_Lydia POV_

"As much as I would _love_ to study with you and Malia, I have plans for tonight", I lied hiding the burning jealousy and slight pain I felt.

Him and Malia were always together. Always kissing in front of me like I was _invisible._ Scott and Kira were always together, giving eachother these looks of pure happiness. I was all alone. I wasn't a year ago. I had my best friend. _Allison._ We were invincible together, or at least we thought we were. But it doesn't matter now because I have to do everything by myself.

Stiles had tried to get me to study with him multiple times, but it just didn't feel right. The first time I went over to study AP calculus with him, Malia basically shoved her tongue down his throat while shoving me out the door. I never went again.

"Come on Lyds, I really need to study for AP calc and you're a genius!"

"Stiles I really have plans, I'm sorry" I lie walking away from my locker.

I get in my car and watch as Malia gets in his jeep. As soon as stiles gets in the car it's a make out fest. Something I don't want to sit and watch so I drive home. I feel the tear stroll down my cheek and fall on my thigh. _Lydia, I've loved you since the third grade._ Love sucks.

I walk inside and basically throw myself onto my bed. Why her? What did he see in her that I don't have? What changed? Did I do something? Every time I see him with Malia a piece of me breaks, and someday I won't be able to put the pieces back together.

I stop feeling sorry for myself and pull my shirt over my head and slide my skirt off leaving them in a pile on the ground. I grab a long t shirt and head downstairs to the kitchen. My mother won't be back for at least a week, "business".

I turn the tv on and flip onto the couch. I grab the remote and begin to click through channels while pulling a blanket over my bare legs. Before I know it I'm asleep.

_______________________________  
_I'm in the middle of a road. No cars. No lights. I look at my feet and realize i'm barefoot. I spin in a circle trying to grasp where I am when I begin to hear voices._

_"I can't do this right now! I am done!"_

_The voice sounds familiar, almost like, like stiles. Why would stiles being talking in my dream? Who is he talking to? Before I can think anymore I can see his jeep coming toward me._  
  
_"Stiles!" I yell waving my hands helplessly. He can't hear me or see me, just like usual._

_I hear another car, coming from the other way. I turn my head and see a black truck coming towards stiles._

_"STILES! Please stiles! LOOK!"_  
_Nothing. He can't see me._  
  
_"I CAN'T BE WITH YO-"_  
  
_That's all he gets out before the black pickup hits him straight on._

_"STILES!!" I scream._

_________________________________  
  
"STILESSS!" I scream while coming out of my dream. I sit up my face wet with tears, my hands gripping the blanket. I rub my face and try to control my breathing. I check the clock in the kitchen; 9:37 pm. I grab my phone and check for notifications. Nothing.   
  
My throat feels like sandpaper, probably from the screaming, like usual. I get up and grab a glass from the cabinet and set it next to the sink. I turn the tap on and feel the temperature waiting for the cold water. And then time stops. I am overwhelmed with a burning feeling. I starts deep in my throat but works its way up. Almost an itch, deep in my throat, and I try and hold it down. I can't. I can't stop it. I'm screaming. This scream is different; a dark tone to it. And then I realize I'm screaming for him. Pain overpowers my scream and the glass shatters.

I wake up sitting on glass, my hands covered in blood. I get up realizing _it was all real._ I grab the counter top and pull myself up. I grab my phone and see a missed call.   
**SCOTT.**

I run into my car as fast as possible throwing on my outfit that I left on the ground. I drive. Drive to Beacon Hill Memorial hospital. I pull in and run through the emergency entrance. I must look like a mess because I am greeted by multiple nurses turning their heads at me. I run down the east hallway ignoring the yells from the nurses to stop. I can't hear anything besides my heels hitting the tile floor and my heart beating. And then I see Scott.

I run into him, my hands covered with blood gripping my keys till my knuckles turn white.

"Where is he? How bad is it? Did they see who hit him?" I ask over choked sobs.

"Lydia, sit down, take a breath, calm down" he says slightly pushing me to a chair.

"No! Tell me how he is!!" I scream, my voice cracking at the end.

"Lydia, he is going to be okay. He is hurt pretty bad though. He is in surgery right now but he will be out soon, okay? We just have to wait" he says holding my shoulders.

I nod.

"Now tell me how you knew he was in a car accident and why your hands are bleeding".

I have no energy left to explain what happened and how I knew so I just tell him the truth, "I screamed".

_________________________________

I sit in a hospital chair next to Scott and see Malia come up the stairs. She looks upset, but then again who doesn't.

"His dad is on his way". She says sitting on the other side of the waiting room.

"His dad must be a wreck right now" I say pulling small glass shards out of my hand.

"He is, but I'm here for him" Malia says crossing her legs.

It makes my blood boil. I have known sheriff stilinski since I was 6. She doesn't care about him, she cares about how much kissing and fucking her and stiles's do. I pull a shard out and close my eyes, trying to stay calm.

"I heard him. Heard him on the phone with someone, right be-before the crash" I squeak out.

Malia's expression changes. She looks at me like i've just ripped her band aid off.

"What did he say?" Scott asks over a sob.

I swallow hard. "Something about not being able to do be with someone" I say looking at Scott.

He looks at Malia. "Malia, do you know who it was?"

"I-uh-um...it was me" she says looking at her shoes. I see her face contort with pain and feel bad for thinking of her so badly. She didn't do this.

Before Scott can question a doctor comes out with Melissa. "He is going to be fine" Melissa lets out with a sigh of relief.

I finally let the tears fall and cover my mouth with my hand. He is going to be _okay._

"When can we see him mom?"

"You can see him when Mr. Stilinski says it's okay" she says hugging her son.

I stand up and straighten my skirt and try my best to wipe away the tears that stained my face.

Mr. Stilinski walks in, and Melissa debriefs him and shows him to his son's room. He comes out around 20 minutes later and walks towards me.

"Lydia, can I talk to you?"

I am shocked but nod my head following him to a hallway by Stiles's room. I see Malia's eyes change a quick silver blue as she watches me walk away. Anger? Jealousy? Pain?

"He has requested to see you" he says.

My heart stops. "Am I allowed to?" I ask very quietly.

"Of course Lydia, you know I trust you. Maybe you can help him threw this, I know you have been through a lot and I don't want to put any pressure on you-"

"Of course I will" I say with a smile grabbing his hand and giving it a squeeze. "You can trust me". 

He walks me to his room and opens the door and shuts it after I walk in.

The room is dark except for a side lamp and all the machines that are attached to him. He turns his head and he smiles. I sit down in a chair next to him and grab his hand. I put my head on the bed and let out a sob.

"You scared the hell out of me Stilinski"

He draws circles on my hand with his thumb and I give his hand a light squeeze. I lift my head up and give him a small smile.

"I could hear you scream Lydia. I heard it. As soon as the truck hit me, my car flipped. I couldn't open the door to get out. I was trapped. I tried and tried but I couldn't. So I tried to break the glass but I couldn't, I was too weak. It wouldn't break. And then I heard it. I heard your scream. Lydia, it broke the glass. You saved my life". He says letting a tear roll down his cheek.

I don't know what to think or what to do. He sits up, wincing a little but finds a comfortable position.

"You saved me" he says looking at our hands.

"Stiles, you have saved me hundreds of times, it's the _least_ I could do" I say looking into his eyes. Before I can think of what to do he hugs me. Not the kind of hug you get from a distant relative that you haven't seen in years, but a hug that felt like he was pouring every memory we had into me.

He pulled away and winced. "You should get some rest" I say slowly laying him back against the pillow.

"Thank you" he said drifting off into a deep sleep

"That's what we do stiles, we save each other" I say placing a kiss on his cheek.


	2. It is what we do...

Lydia POV

I sit there for some time, just watching him breathe. Seeing how with each breath, his chest would rise in 8 second intervals. Watching how peaceful he was for once. He deserved sleep and love. He deserved everything. I didn't deserve him, no one did.

I give his hand a light squeeze and leave the room. I see his dad talking to Malia who is staring off into the distance. I sit down next to Scott and grab his hand.

"He is asleep. He looked good" I say squeezing his hand.

"Sheriff told us Lydia"

"Told you what?" I say worried as I let go of his hand.

"The report Stiles gave. About the glass shattering; he didn't touch it. He said it broke after a scream. Your scream Lydia" he says looking into my tear filled eyes.

"I don't know how I did it" I say playing with my hands as a tear finds its way down my cheek.

"Thank you" he says tilting my head up with his hand. "You saved my best friend, my brother" he says letting a tear roll down his cheek.

_______________________________

Scott and I drive to my house to get some sleep and investigate what happened when I screamed. I pull up to the house and we walk in the front door.

I can see the blood. The blood that dripped as I ran to the car. We walk in further and see all the glass on the floor. Tons of glass, covering the counter and the floor beneath the sink.

"Lydia.... You didn't just break one glass, you broke all of them"

I cover my mouth and close my eyes. I could have killed someone. I could have hurt Stiles. I could have killed him.

"I'll get a dustpan, why don't you get changed" he says guiding me towards the stairs. I nod and walk up the stairs.

_______________________________

I pull off my skirt and shirt and throw them in the same pile as before. I grab a sweater and a pair of yogas and throw them on. I head back downstairs and Scott has already cleaned up my mess.

"Thank you" I say heading to the couch.

"No problem. Do you want to talk about it now?" He asks nervously.

I take a deep breath and nod.

"It was like a dream. I was standing in the middle of nowhere and I heard his voice. I saw him, but he couldn't see or hear me. I heard him talking to Malia, about not being able to be with her. And then I saw the truck. The truck that hit Stiles"

"Lydia, it was a hit and run. We need to know who that truck belongs to. Can you describe it?" He asks slightly frantic.

I think back, closing my eyes and imagining it.

"It's black, pickup truck. 2014 edition. It's ford-no wait it's a Chevy. The license plate is blurry, I can't see it" I say letting out a frustrated breath.

"Lydia, breathe. You can do this"

I take a deep breath. "I can see a M, it's coming into focus. I can see it! MSL 4185".

I open my eyes.

"I knew you could do it" he says hugging me. And I do something I haven't done a lot, I smile.

_______________________________

We get in my car and drive back to the hospital to see Sheriff Stilinski. We walk in through a back entrance that his mom let us in through.

"Are you sure?" She asks worried.

"Positive" We say simultaneously.

She walks us to sheriff Stilinski who is sitting in a waiting room chair. Before we can even get a word out he stands up and meets us halfway through the waiting room. "Let's go somewhere private" he says guiding us to a small hallway.

"I have the station tracking the owner of the car as we speak. Scott, you find this bastard and when you do, bring him to me" he says full of anger and rage. I am shocked by his tone and thoughts, but not surprised. I have been thinking the same way, I will do anything to find out who this guy is.

"I promise" Scott says looking into his eyes.

"Lydia, can you see anything else? A person? Anything??" He asks grasping onto anything that gives him hope.

"I-I....no that's all I saw" I say wishing I knew more.

"It's okay Lydia, you have done more than enough" he says with a smile, the first one I have seen all day.

"Sheriff, where is Malia?" Scott asks.

Sheriff''s face changes, "I told her to leave".

Why would sheriff tell her to leave? It's his son's girlfriend.

"Why?" Scott asks.

"She got all upset that stiles didn't ask for her, she started screaming at nurses to let her in to see him. She started to go all coyote and stuff. They calmed her down, and I told her to leave. Stiles is the one that needs to be cared for, not her" he said full of anger.

_______________________________

I'm in the hospital alone. I look down and see I am barefoot once again.

"Lydia...."

I can hear his voice. Stiles.

"Stiles?..." I ask walking down the hallway I heard his voice come from.

"Lydia....they're coming"  
"Stiles who is coming?"  
"Hurry, they are coming!"  
"stiles who?!?"  
"Come find me"   
"STILES!!!"

_______________________________

"Lydia? Lydia!"

I'm startled by Scott yelling my name, "I'm sorry, I have to-to check on something" I ask slowly walking backwards and turning to run. Run to where he is. To where Stiles is.

I run into his room. He is there sleeping.   
"Thank god" I let out with a breath I didn't know I was holding in. I kneel and put my head by the foot of his bed breathing heavily.

That's when I hear it. The door slowly opening, I slide under the bed and slow my breathing.

"I'm in. So I just grab the boy and go? Are you sure you don't want me to just kill him now?"

It's a man's voice, but not one I recognize.

I start to panic but slowly start to plan. I can do this, just like when I broke the glasses. I can do this; simply physics, direct the sound.

I start to slowly slide myself back out as the figure makes his way towards the bathroom. Once he is checking the shower I get out and prepare myself. I take a deep breath and feel the anger burn in my stomach.

"Alright, alright, I'll grab the boy and go. Meet you at the spot".

He walks out the door and notices me standing next to Stiles.

"Well hello there young lady" he smirks.

I don't recognize him, but I feel the burn in my stomach reach my throat. I can do this. He takes a step closer to me and Stiles.

"Don't come any closer" I say full of confidence.

"What are you going to do? You're barely 5 feet tall, I'm a highly skilled assassin, if that is what you would like to call me" he says smirking again taking another step closer.

"You have no idea what I am capable of" I say taking another step forward.

He laughs and looks at his feet.

"Is this a joke?"

He pulls out a gun. 22 caliber with a silencer.

You can do this. You can do it.

He raises his weapon and points it at me. You can do this. I put my hands in front of me and let the burning sensation take hold of me. I'm screaming at him, watching the sound waves hit his body as the lights all pop simultaneously. The gun falls out of his hand onto the ground with a sharp clink as it hits the tile. He grips his ears as I scream higher. I can hear Scott running along with a couple of nurses. The assassin goes to grab his gun so I run over and give him a kick to his gut. He crumples into a fetal position and I kick the gun away. Before I know it the assassin kicks my legs out from under me and I hit my head. Everything becomes foggy and I can't see anything clearly. Then I feel his hands around my neck. I can't breathe. Can't scream. And then it stops. I roll over and cough letting a bit of blood fall onto the floor.

I see Scott holding the guy against the floor as Sheriff Stilinski handcuffs him. As my eyesight comes back I see the blood running from his ears.

I slide myself back so I'm resting against the foot of the bed. I take deep breaths and slowly calm down.

"Lydia..." I turn my head and there he is kneeling next to me. Stiles.

"Stiles..." I touch his cheek with my hand noticing the cut on his eyebrow from the accident, or I should say attack.

"Are you okay?" He asks rubbing my back.

"I'm fine" I say slowly standing. I feel an extreme feeling of being light headed over power me and I stumble falling backwards. I feel his strong hands catch me.

"I got you" he says with a smile. I can't help but smile back.

"Thank you"

"Like you said Lydia, it's what we do, we save eachother"


	3. So dinner?

Lydia POV

The doctors started asking me questions as Stiles held my hand. I couldn't tell them the truth, so I just sat there. Mr. Stilinski told them that he would take me to the station to file a report.

Mr. Stilinski told the doctors that he didn't feel very safe having his son stay there. The doctors tried to calm him down, telling him that they would get security to watch him, but he was pissed. The solution was easy, they let Stiles go home.

Sheriff gave me a ride back to his place to here the story of what happened. I got in the back seat with Stiles, and Scott got into the passenger seat. We were silent until I spoke up.

"Stiles, are you okay?"

He nodded and grabbed my hand. I gave it a squeeze back as a "me too" kind of thing and then it went back to silence. We pulled into the driveway and I helped Stiles out, letting him put his arm over my shoulder as we walked inside. He walked with somewhat of a limp, but it was getting better the farther we walked.

Sheriff guided us to a table and we all sat down. Stiles winced a little when he sat down but he soon regained his strength and let out a deep breath.

"So the guy you attacked, the assassin, he is from a well known family around here. We all know him, he had his face disguised so supernatural creatures couldn't recognize him with the help of his family. It was Gerard Argent".

Everyone went silent. How? Why? What did we do? And then it became clear, the pieces all fell into place.

"Allison" I said holding back tears.

Scott couldn't help but become extremely flustered, "The Argents know what happened, they-they know it wasn't our fault-"

"My fault" Stiles's said sliding lower into his chair, "it was my fault Scott"

I couldn't help but see the pain is his eyes. The guilt over something he couldn't control.

"Stiles it wasn't you who killed her, you were basically dead when we were running through the tunnels. You couldn't control it!" I said grabbing his hand.

"But what if I could have?!" He yelled over a choked sob.

"Stiles...none of us could" Scott said looking into his eyes.

"So why would Gerard come after me then?!" He yelled back, letting the guilt consume him.

"Maybe he doesn't know" I said looking at Scott. "He had been away for months when Allison died, he didn't hear the story. He probably doesn't know about the Nogitsune or anything for that matter".

"That is highly possible, Stiles" Scott says looking between him and the sheriff.

Stiles looks up finally, the tear stains glistening in the light. "So how do we find out if this is true?"

The sheriff finally speaks up, "We talk to Mr. Argent"

"I'll talk to him, he knows me the best" Scott says holding back tears just thinking about Allison.

We all nod, including Stiles. Scott calls his mom to pick him up so he can drive to Chris Argent's house.

Sheriff Stilinski walks over to the cabinet, "Do you want anything to eat?"

I don't want to be a burden, but I can't help but realize I have no mother to go home to, and I'm starving.

"I don't want to be a burde-"

Mr. Stilinski interrupts me, "Lydia, you are not a burden. You know what, why don't you stay the night; I know your mother left for business on Sunday and I don't really think you should be alone"

I smile and nod, "only if it's okay with you" I say trying to hide my gratitude. "Our pleasure"

_______________________________

I help set the table as Stiles relaxes on the couch examining the pills he has to take. Sheriff cooks pasta and meatballs; Stiles's favorite and I can't help but agree. My mom use to make dinner every night, but then my parents got divorced and it all suddenly came to a halt; I lost my dad but I also lost my mother.

"It's ready" Sheriff says draining the noodles. I walk over to the couch and lets Stiles put his arm around my shoulder and help him off the couch. He smiles and I can't help but smile too. I guide him to the table and set him down easy. I smile and sit in the seat next to him, across from Mr. Stilinski.

"Thank you for the food Mr. Stilinski" I say taking another bite.

"My pleasure Lydia"

*ring* *ring*

"I'm sorry I have to take this" Mr. Stilinski says grabbing his phone. He leaves the room and walks outside.

"Did you take your medication?" I ask looking at the bottles he has lined up in front of him.

"Yeah, they're just making me feel weird" he says squinting his eyes as if he is trying to see something.

"It's okay, it gets better with time" I say grabbing his hand.

"How do you know?" He asks picking up the bottle and reading the info on the back.

"Remember when me and Jackson saw Peter as the alpha and I was horribly traumatized?". He nods, "well they gave me tranquilizers or anti-anxiety medication. It made me feel all weird and I couldn't remember things that just happened. I would hallucinate, like this one time I hallucinated-" I stop myself. He can't know that I hallucinated about him!

"Lyds, go on, it's okay" he says giving my hand a squeeze.

"Okay, but promise you won't laugh!"

"I promise"

"Aright, I had the dream or hallucination that you came to visit me. You were just there to check on me and it was so sweet thinking that someone cared, but I know it was a dream and everything but it was nice. It's dumb sorry..." I say regretting it as I blush a bright red.

"Lydia, it's not dumb because that actually happened. I came to see you because you weren't at school, I got worried". I can't help but smile and let my cheeks get red. "Thank you, it really meant a lot" I say rubbing circles into his palm.

"See Lydia, we are always there for eachother" he says laughing and looking at his plate.

I look at him just sitting there somewhat flustered, or is it embarrassment? He looks up and our eyes meet. He slowly leans forward and I match his every move. We are so close I can feel him breathe, "you were always there for me" I whisper looking into his honey brown orbs. "But you are always there to save me" he whispers meeting my eyes. The tension builds but it's ruined when the door opens. We pull away as fast as possible and continue eating, like nothing ever happened.

"I have to run to the station to do some paperwork, I'll be pack by midnight, hopefully" he says grabbing his coat and his meal. He leaves through the front door and we hear his car pull away.

"So...." I say awkwardly looking at my feet.

"So...." He says taking another bite.

"So you and Malia...." I ask poking at my food.

"Oh yeah, I haven't seen her since, well the accident" his face contorts into something I haven't seen all day; anger.

"If you don't want to talk about it we don't have to..." I say holding his hand trying to calm him down.

"We went home together, back to my place like usual. I had to study and I was kind of upset that you couldn't come over, and trust me Lydia I know why. It made me pretty angry that she was pushing you out of my life when you were such a big part. So I went to my room to study as she made food downstairs. I shut the door so it would be quiet and laid on my bed with my notes. She just walked in, not even taking notice of the door being closed, i don't know why, it just was my breaking point. I couldn't take her being all over me, having her needs come first over mine. I was done. So I told her to leave. She refused and started to pull at my jeans so I got up and ran downstairs. I got in my jeep and just started driving, well I was going to go to your house", he blushes and my cheeks match his shade. "I needed a friend, and Scott and Kira were probably making out somewhere, so I drove to your house. But then she called me, so I answered. I was so mad I told her I couldn't do it anymore, and then..... It all went black".

I want to tell him how I feel but I know it isn't the right time, so I hug him. He hugs back, putting his hand on the middle of my back. We stay like that for awhile until the doorbell rings.


	4. Muffled Yells

LYDIA POV

The doorbell rings and I slowly pull away from him.

"I'll see who it is, and before you ask, yes I will be careful" I say with a smile before getting up from my seat. Stiles chuckles and a small smile forms on his face.

I make my way to the door and slowly opening it, ready to protect Stiles and myself. I peek around the door and find Malia standing there.

"Oh...Lydia. I-I didn't know you were here" she says softly, clearly confused. "Can I come in?" she asks.

I turn my head to look at Stiles who does not seem like he wants to deal with what is about to come next, but nods his head yes. I open the door all the way and Malia walks in, keeping her head low.

"Stiles...can I-uh-talk to you.....privately" she asks trying to hide her annoyance of me being here. It takes everything in me not to roll my eyes; I mean Stiles just went through something horribly traumatic and she is worried about my presence in his house?

"Sure, I can't really walk up the stairs, but i'm sure Lydia wouldn't mind giving us some privacy" he says looking at me with soft eyes.

I get distracted looking at his soft, brown eyes reminiscing on the moment we shared before his dad walked in. I quickly catch myself and fall out of my daze, "uh yeah-of course, I'll be upstairs" I say making my way to the stairs.

I start walking up the stairs and see Stiles's door. It has been months since I have been up here. I begin to feel that anger, jealousy, and pain fill my mind as I realize all the things I probably missed out on over the past few months. All the late nights staying up making a grand plan to save the pack stopped once a certain werecoyote pushed me out of the picture. I take a deep breathe and look at Stiles's door. So many late nights spent researching and theorizing for the pack, but also memories of just being friends helping one another study for a class flood my mind. I smile at the memories that have now filled my head and reach for the door handle. I slowly turn the handle and open the door. His room looks exactly the same, his investigation board is out, desk still has papers everywhere, and a few pieces of clothing scatter the floor. I make my way to his desk to see what the papers are about when something catches my eye. A drawing of a tree. _My_ tree. I pick up the frame that it is placed in and take a moment to appreciate that Stiles held on to it. The nemeton was part of a very dark time for us both, but also a time when we figured out the connection we share, the tether.

I set the frame back down into its place and make my way to his bed. There is no telling how long this conversation may go on for, so I might as well get comfy. I sit down on the side of the bed and run my hands over the sheets. The memory of us sitting in this spot creeps its way into my head. I thought I could control the whole banshee thing enough to find Stiles, but I couldn't. I was so down on myself; I was second guessing everything and felt completely useless. I was trying to figure out my abilities, but it wasn't like I had a teacher or book that told me how. Stiles was there for me, always believing in me. He told me that I was always right about these things and that I shouldn't start doubting myself now. I smile to myself and slowly lay down on the bed closing my eyes. I begin to drift off when I am awoken by yelling. 

"I do-did- put effort into our relationship. I am always there with you!" Malia yelled.

"That's _exactly_ my point Malia!" Stiles shoots back. 

I quickly cover my ears trying not to eavesdrop, because honestly this is not my business and I don't want to be apart of it. As hard as I press my hands to my ears, I can still hear their conversation clear as day. I release my hands from my ears seeing as it is _absolutely_ useless. I close my eyes again and try and drown out the sound of yelling. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

STILES POV

I watch Lydia walk up the stairs and prepare for myself for the conversation I have been dreading. Malia walks over to me and takes a seat across from me. 

"I just want to know what we are Stiles..." Malia says looking up into my eyes, clearly hurt. 

I take a minute to process this information, considering I was breaking up with her over the phone when the truck hit me. "We are not together anymore Malia...We just don't work". I see her face contort and I know she doesn't want to believe it. We sit in silence, I don't really know what else to say to her. 

"why?" she asks softly, barely a whisper. 

"When in a relationship, you are suppose to be there for your partner no matter what. You have to support them through their best _and_ worst times. But most importantly, you shouldn't rely on your partner to make you happy or fill a void in your life", as soon as I say the last line I regret it. It came across harsher than I intended, but I did mean it. 

Malia's face turns from hurt to anger and she stands up, slamming her hands on the table. "What the hell is that suppose to mean Stilinski?! You think I need _you?"_

Stiles flinches at her words, "I was just saying that you can't always rely on me putting the effort into the relationship, and then tell me what I can and can't do" I say back trying to stay quiet because I don't want Lydia to hear this mess. 

"I do-did- put effort into our relationship. I am always there with you!" she shoots back. 

"That's _exactly_ my point Malia; you are always with me but not there for me. We are physically together, but not emotionally" I reply trying not to look at her eyes. 

"I-I am trying! it is not easy going from a coyote to a girlfriend, I don't understand all this stuff" she says lowering her voice. 

I want to feel bad and understand her, I really do, but I know deep down that I cannot help her learn these things. I have needs too. "I know Malia, but I am learning too. I have things I want in a relationship and there are things that you want, but neither of us are capable of giving them to one another. We just don't work". 

"Well I guess this means it really is over? We will never be able to make it work" she says looking into my eyes. 

"It's over Malia" I say looking into her glassy eyes. Without another word Malia heads for the door, never looking back. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

LYDIA POV

I guess I eventually fell asleep because I am awoken by a door slamming. I sit up right and realize it must have been Malia, and the door means things must not have went well. I throw my feet over the side of the bed and make my way downstairs to see Stiles sitting at the table just staring off into the distance. He doesn't look upset or angry, rather just _lost._

"I broke up with her" he says not even looking over to me, he is still zoned out. 

"I'm sorry Stiles" is all I manage to get out as I walk over to place a hand on his shoulder. 

"But i'm not upset Lydia; not even angry. Does that mean that something is wrong with me?" he asks meeting my eyes. 

"No, it doesn't mean something is wrong with you" I sit down in the seat next to him "I think it just means you knew this was coming". 

"Yeah, I did. I have been wanting to do it for a while but I just felt guilty; ya know the whole coyote thing" 

"I get it Stiles, you don't have to explain anything to me. You are entitled to your feelings and they are valid" I say grabbing his hand.

Stiles gives me a gentle smile before asking me to take him to the couch to get some much needed rest. I take one of his arms around my shoulder and guide him to the couch. I slowly let him down as he winces from the pain on his side. I grab him some blankets and extra pillows and try to make him as comfy as possible. I begin to clean up the kitchen to make sure Sheriff Stilinski has nothing to clean up when he gets home late. I glance at Stiles while drying dishes and find him sleeping softly. He has been through hell these past couple of days, he deserves this. 

I finish putting the dishes away and realize the day has caught up to me. I glance at the clock to see its 11:10pm, Sheriff will be home soon but I am exhausted and I don't think I can stay up long enough to see him. I grab a blanket and curl up on the chair diagonal from the couch Stiles is sleeping on. I see Stiles's soft expression and begin to doze off myself. 


	5. Just Breathe

STILES POV

I slowly open my eyes to see the sun rays coming through the window directly into my eyes. I slowly sit up, slightly wincing at the pain in my ribs. Honestly, the rest of my body felt fine it was just my abdomen that was giving me troubles. I don't really remember anything from the accident besides the glass breaking and climbing out of the window and I am kind of grateful I don't remember much because those would be some serious nightmares that I do not have the energy to chase away. I glance over to see Lydia sleeping peacefully on the chair. Her head is resting on the arm of the chair and she is curled up, breathing ever so softly. She looks so peaceful, she deserves a restful sleep more than anyone. No one ever likes to admit it, but Lydia is one of the strongest members of the pack. She is never afraid of a fight, and will do anything to protect us even it ends up draining her of all her energy. Even with all of her physical strength, she is the most emotionally strong people he knows. Not only was she attacked by Peter while all alone, but she had to go through losing her best friend. I can't even imagine the pain she must have been in. Someone that can take all those incidents and turn them into strength rather than fear is remarkable.

My train of thought is cut off as I hear my dad walk into the kitchen. 

"Morning Stiles, sleep well?" he asks pouring himself a cup of coffee. 

I turn myself to face him, ignoring the burning pain in my side, "yeah, actually I slept really well...surprisingly" 

"I'm glad, you need your rest son. I see Lydia is getting some much needed rest as well" he says glancing at Lydia still out cold. 

"yeah, she needs it. As much as she tries to stay strong, we all know she needs a break" I say glancing at her strawberry blonde hair laying over her shoulder. 

"You're lucky you have someone like her in your life. I have never met a more determined young lady in my life" he says grabbing his coat. 

"yeah..." is all I can get out. Lydia is the most amazing person I have met, so full of kindness and strength. She is one of a kind. 

"I'm going to head to the station; I have a lot of things to look into-like Gerard's whereabouts. No one can find him, but don't worry I have everyone on it" he says with a smile heading out the door. 

"Hey, uh dad. Can I ask you something?" I ask. He stops at the door and nods to me. 

"Do you think it is selfish that I ended it with Malia?" I ask playing with my finger tips. 

"I think it was very strong of you to let go, and wise of you to wait for what you truly want" he says glancing at Lydia before walking out the door, closing it behind him. 

I am now just left alone with my thoughts, but I can't help but smile. 

__________________________

LYDIA POV

I am awoken by the sound of people talking. I slowly open my eyes to see Stiles engrossed in whatever he is watching on the tv. I direct my attention to the tv and see Star Wars playing, these are the voices I was hearing I assume. I slowly sit up rubbing the back of my neck; as comfy as the chair looked it was not the best place to sleep. I see Stiles eyes look over to me and he pauses his movie. 

"Hey, you're up. How did ya sleep?" he asks. 

"Not bad, my neck is a little sore, but that's what I get for falling asleep in a chair" I let out a small chuckle because as uncomfortable as I was, I actually slept peacefully. 

"Sorry about that; you are more than welcome to sleep in my bed since I can't really make it up there" he says pointing at his stomach. 

I feel my cheeks heat up because the idea of sleeping in Stiles's bed takes me to some fantasies I may or may not have. 

"Thanks Stiles, I will remember that one" I say tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. 

"What do you want to do today? I mean we have the house to ourselves, so really anything" he says pulling the blanket off his lap. 

"Well what do you have in mind Stilinski?" I ask trying to push the idea of us being here by ourselves out of my mind. 

"Well, actually...I have an idea" he says rubbing the back of his neck and beginning to stand, "but I don't know if you'll like it" 

I send him a questioning look, pushing him to tell me his plan. 

"Well my dad said that no one can find Gerard. So I say we go back to the good ole days and try to solve this on our own" he says with enthusiasm. 

As much as investigating into the man that _literally_ tried to have him killed, _twice_ , scares me a bit, I like the idea of the two of us investigating again. 

"I'm in. But how are we going to get you upstairs? We can't complete an investigation without your computer or murder board" I say already waiting to hear his answer. I'm sure he has thought this all through so he must have a plan. 

"I'm going to take the stairs Lydia, I may just need some help" he laughs. 

We make our way to the stairs, his arm wrapped around my shoulders. We slowly begin walking up the stairs, Stiles only wincing a couple of times until we finally make it to the top. He removes his arms from my shoulder and makes his way to his desk. He grabs his laptop and sits on his bed. It feels so natural to be here with Stiles even though it has been months. I make my way to the murder board and pull it from its place behind his dresser. I place it in front of his bed so we are able to add to it without moving far. I grab a notebook and pen and join him on the bed. 

"Alright Stilinski, where would you like to start?" I say smiling to him. I am met with Stiles smiling just as much as I; we are both happy to be back to being the brains of the operations. 

__________________

A FEW HOURS LATER

STILES POV

It has been hours of Lydia and I researching different records, articles, and marking out multiple maps. Lydia has now filled the notebook completely with different things she found important that could be used later, but we had no idea where Gerard would or could be. I let out a stressed sigh and lay backwards on the bed wincing slightly. I see Lydia get up and move to the investigation board, she just stares at it for a while. 

"Hey Lyds, it's okay, it was a long shot anyways" I say trying to make this situation better. She let's out a huge sigh and turns to face me with hurt written all over her face. 

"I-I want to find him so bad Stiles. He has to pay for what he has done" she says sitting next to me on the bed. 

"Lyds, it's okay. I am fine, we can try again tomorrow or see what my dad has found" I say trying to console her. 

"I am not going to give up Stiles. I may have an idea" she says quietly avoiding my eyes. I can tell by her tone and body language that I am not going to like this idea. "I think that since I was able to shatter the glass in your jeep, I may be able to track him. I was able to reach you while miles away, why can't I try to find him?" she says looking to my eyes. I don't really know what to say because on one hand, I know how much energy it took her to save me and I don't want to put her in harms way but I also know we have hit a dead end. 

"I trust you Lydia, if you think this will work I am all in" I say grabbing her hand. She gives me a small smile and then lets out a deep breathe, "all right, i'm going to try it". Lydia sits at the foot of the bed, closing her eyes and breathing in a steady rhythm. I watch her quietly, trying not to ruin her concentration. 

LYDIA POV

I close my eyes and begin to steady my breathing. I focus on the face of Gerard. All of a sudden the room goes eerily quiet and I open my eyes. I am not looking at Stiles's room anymore, instead I am on the same road Stiles was hit on. I see Stiles's jeep and the black truck, but instead of focusing on the jeep I turn my attention to the truck. I watch as the two vehicles crash into one another and try not to wince at the idea of Stiles scared and hurt. Instead I follow the truck. I watch as the truck reverses and begins to speed away. I follow while running down the road. All of a sudden I am not longer on the road, instead my vision blurs to reveal a small house. I look around to make out anything that is familiar. I see the truck parked in the driveway and walk to the front door of the house. I see light coming from the window and peek through it. I see two figures and try and make them out. I notice the man on the right is the assassin from the hospital. I then turn my attention to the other man, focusing hard on his features becoming more clear. It's Gerard.

I try to listen in to their conversation when Gerard's attention turns to the window. I quickly turn away and press my back to the door. I hear footsteps approaching the window, so I duck. I look up ever so slightly to see Gerard's face looking out the window. I hold my breath until I see him turn away. I stand up again and look for an address. I check above the door, to the right of the door to reveal nothing besides windows, a mailbox, and dead plants. I curse to myself softly and begin to lose faith in myself. This always happens to me, I get so close and then fail. Just as I start to doubt myself, I think of what Stiles would do. It is like a lightbulb goes off in my head. I reach for the mailbox and see a letter inside, _perfect._ I pull the letter out and look at the front. There is the address. 415 Rosand Street. I clutch the letter close to my chest and close my eyes once again. I focus on Stiles; the Stiles patiently sitting on his bed waiting for me to come back to him.

I open my eyes again to see that my view has changed once again, I am looking at Stiles's room. The paper I was just clutching is now gone and I turn to see Stiles who's face lights up. Before I can even say anything he pulls me into a hug. I can't help but hug him back and appreciate his care for my well being. 

"You scared me, you hadn't moved for about an hour. I was worried you were lost in another trance and couldn't control it" he said holding me even closer. 

"I'm okay Stiles, I promise. I can explain the whole experience later but I know where Gerard is" I say pulling away from him. I can't tell if his face is fear, anger, or sadness. 

"I'll call my dad" he says reaching for his phone. 


End file.
